


Star Wars: Through Machiavellian Eyes

by Electricboa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electricboa/pseuds/Electricboa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of independent one-shots retelling various scenes from movies, television, books, comics, etc. from the perspective of the puppet master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars: Through Machiavellian Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I normally reserve these for the end, but for this first one, I thought it would be prudent to explain more or less what I'm writing. I'm going to be writing a series of one-shots that take place in any media (movies, TV series, books, etc.) and write them from Palpatine's perspective. To that end, the dialogue and situations will be taken directly from the sources. To use this first one as an example:
> 
> Source: Star Wars: Episode II: Attack of the Clones (Movie)

** **

 

**Chancellor's Office, Coruscant; 22 BBY**

 

Chancellor Palpatine was not having a good day. One may have attributed such thoughts to the weather, overcast and dreary, but they would be wrong. The Chancellor was not having a good day because he was watching his carefully orchestrated plan being spilled to the Jedi and a handful of Senators by Obi-Wan Kenobi. They had been in the middle of a meeting to discuss the ongoing crisis with wayward entities like the Trade Federation and Commerce Guilds, all very innocuous, when the relayed message came in from Tatooine of all places.

 

"I have tracked the bounty hunter, Jango Fett," Obi-Wan was saying, "to the droid foundries on Geonosis. The Trade Federation is to take delivery of a droid army here, and it is clear that Viceroy Gunray is behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala."

 

Palpatine had to repress the grimace that threatened to overtake his carefully held mask. He'd spent _decades_ planning this down to the last detail and an insignificant _bounty hunter_ ruined it? _No_ , he corrected himself, _the real culprit was Dooku_. It was his responsibility to keep the Jedi away and he'd failed even before the war began.

 

"The Commerce Guilds and the Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming a--wait, wait!" Obi-Wan had turned to look away from the holoprojector towards something in the distance. Igniting his lightsaber, he batted away blaster bolts before falling out of view. The next delightful sight, before the message was cut off, was a droideka stalking into the projection field.

 

Yoda turned to Mace Windu, "More happening on Geonosis, I fear, than has been revealed."

 

 _Really?_ Palpatine thought viciously, _what gave it away, the part about the droid army or seeing one of said droids gun down your precious Jedi Knight?_ Still, he had high hopes that Obi-Wan had followed his mentor to the grave. Not quite as satisfying as doing it personally, after all the trouble young Kenobi had been, but one learned to live with little disappointments in the realm of politics.

 

"I agree," Windu concurred before turning to Anakin's hologram, which had replaced the relayed transmission, "Anakin, we will deal with Count Dooku. The most important thing for you is to stay where you are. Protect the Senator at all costs. That is your first priority."

 

"Understood, Master."

 

Still outwardly grave as the transmission ended, Palpatine felt his hopes brighten somewhat. Anakin was being ordered to stay out of this, which would mean his future pupil was safe. Geonosis could be razed for all he cared, but losing Anakin would be a major setback. Not out of concern for the boy, mind you, but the hours of Palpatine's own time he had invested in him, befriending him, and listening to him whine about the unfairness of the Jedi. No, it just wouldn't do to lose his investment over something as insignificant as the death of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

 

"The Commerce Guilds are preparing for war, there can be no doubt of that," Bail Organa said, pacing in thought at the turn of events.

 

Palpatine knew he had to salvage the situation, and his mind whirled though various possible futures, something he took great pleasure doing in front of supposedly two of the most powerful Jedi in the Order. Selecting one in particular, he gave a sigh that morphed into his response, "Count Dooku must have made a treaty with them." As if anyone in this room didn't already guess, sometimes it was annoying to have to state the obvious. He felt like he was in a room full of fools, which, counting the Jedi and bleeding heart Senators like Organa and Binks, he was.

 

"The debate is over," Ask Aak declared, his eyestalks animated in his conviction, "Now we need that clone army."

 

The Chancellor inwardly smiled, he could always trust the Gan Senator to push his own political goals even on the brink of war. He had supported the Military Creation Act, and now had the perfect excuse to not only ram it through, but also now had the perfect soldiers to make up the army.

 

Organa rounded on the militarist Senator in disbelief, "Unfortunately, the debate is _not_ over. The Senate will never approve the use of clones before the Separatists attack."

 

It was there that Palpatine saw his niche, Organa's concerns weren't for the ethical morass of using clones, all but organic droids, to fight and die for a government they would have no choice but to serve, but merely the logistical issue of the Senate agreeing to it. With the right pushes and pulls, Organa would dance to his tune.

 

"This is a crisis," Mas Amedda said, spreading his hands, "the Senate must vote the Chancellor emergency powers. He can then approve the creation of an army."

 

The mask of resignation consummately dominating his body language, Palpatine lowered his head, "but what Senator would have the courage to propose such a radical amendment?" It never hurt to throw in a little aggrandizement on the table, Organa would never admit it, but his ego would appreciate that characterization.

 

"If only," Amedda paused in indecision, as if this wasn't a completely scripted exchange, "Senator Amidala were here."

 

The Chancellor raised his eyebrows and nodded, _not likely, as she was one of the most vocal in opposition to the Military Creation Act_. She was the worst kind of politician, a naive idealist, practically a pacifist. Still, Palpatine and Amedda both knew that Organa was close with the former Naboo Queen and taking up her 'burden' would fit right in with his nauseatingly chivalrous personality. The next words spoken, however, gave Palpatine an actual physical shock.

 

"Meesa will do it."

 

* * *

 

 

 _It's a funny world we live in,_ the Chancellor mused as he, Mas Amedda, and Sly Moore were held aloft Convocation Chamber's center by the Chancellor's Podium. Palpatine has been so intent in roping Organa into position that he had, understandably, forgotten about that bumbler, Binks. Even for a Gungan, he was a complete moron, and that was by the drastically low standards of a species that Palpatine suspected wasn't fully sentient to begin with. Not that he  was anywhere near the level of xenophobia found in fellow politicians, like Janus Greejatus. Palpatine knew the truth was the value that separated the valuable individuals from the trash was far more simplistic than species or origin. All that mattered was whether or not they served _Palpatine's_ goals. Not that the ever-loyal Janus ever suspected that, Palpatine was perfectly fine being whatever the observer needed him to be, regardless of actuality. Still, there was a certain level of irony that Representative Binks, in his role as proxy vote for Senator Amidala, would completely undermine her entire peaceful philosophy by paving the way for war.

 

". . . In response to dis direct threat to the Republic, mesa propose that the Senate give immediately emergency powers to the Supreme Chancellor."

It was at that point that Palpatine decided that when he ruled the Galaxy, the recording of this entire session would be 'mysteriously' misplaced on day one. He knew some of his old grammar teachers would be turning in their graves at the sheer level of butchery that the slimy-tongued  primitive just committed to simple Basic. Face not betraying a single notion of his disdain for the being who had essentially given him complete control of the Republic, the Chancellor glanced down as the votes poured in. He knew the outcome was foregone, after all his agents had bribed, threatened, and, if necessary, even reasoned their way to a majority. It was still a curious experience to see the way Senators not coerced sided on the issue. In the end, not unanimous, but a clear majority. Though honestly, Palpatine doubted he'd get a unanimous decision on anything, even something as effortless as stating what planet they were on, much less something as controversial as handing over such power to one individual. _Still, time to play the humble civil servant_.

 

"Order!" Amedda shouted to the Chamber, "we shall have order!"

 

"It is with great reluctance that I have agreed to this calling. I love democracy," Palpatine said, after rising, "I love the Republic.

 

_I love how pathetically easy it all was._

 

"The power you give me I will lay down when this crisis has abated," the Chancellor continued aloud, "And as my first act with this new authority, I will create a grand army of the Republic to counter the increasing threats of the Separatists."

 

The Convocation Chamber filled with murmurs as politicians as aides discussed the implications of the reinstatement of an army and what it will inevitably mean for the situation regarding the rogue separatist planets. As the session started to wind down, the Chancellor glanced up to one of the seldom-used hallways that granted curious spectators a glimpse at the proceedings. Masters Windu and Yoda were in deep conversation. Unable to hear the specific words, even if he had been willing to reveal his own Force potential, Palpatine already knew the gist of their exchange. None of them had any inclinations as to what was soon to befall them. Darth Sidious stood stoically at the very heart of the Republic, mentally cackling, as they all offered their precious democracy, their very way of life,  up to the slaughter.

 

_You don't deserve to protect or rule the galaxy, do you? But fear not, I will soon, so very soon, be relieving you of that burden._

**Author's Note:**

> Now I can give a little more background into my thoughts on the scene. I was recently talking with DarthObsydian and we got onto the uselessness of Jar-Jar Binks in anything besides giving Palpatine Emergency Powers. That got me thinking, who said Palpatine intended that to happen at all? This is what sprouted.


End file.
